Hello Stranger
by YungHime
Summary: After years of absence a familiar face turns up on Tsume Inuzuka's door is hopes of reconnecting with their family. Inuzuka Clan-centric.


Komorebi (木漏れ日) — "sunshine filtering through leaves"

* * *

"Daddy."

Kiba grumbled a bit before mumbling, "Go back to sleep."

"But I hungry," a little voice replied.

"Hungry, eh," he sighed, "Guess it's time to get up then." He opened his sharp eyes to find dark slitted pupils encased in light brown staring at him. A groggy smile crept upon his lips. Every time he looked into those eyes that were so much like his but still so innocent he felt alive. "Morning Shikon," he wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders and pulled her to his chest. A kiss to the forehead for his baby girl.

"Mornin' Daddy," she giggled.

"C'mon let's go fix some grub," he sat up. The girl climbed out of the bed and took off down the hallway. The pitter patter of tiny feet brought a smile to his face. "You too, Lazy Ass," he pressed the heel of his foot into the furry warmth at the end of the bed.

"Five more minutes," the lump rasped.

"Hell no, Akamaru. If I'm up you're up," he glared at his companion from the edge of the bed. He stretched his arms out wide and let out a roar of a yawn before rising to his feet. Scratching his belly, he trudged down the hall. "What do we want," he asked while walking into the kitchen.

"Bacon," the girl gave a curt nod of the head.

"Can't have just bacon. What else," he leaned against the counter top and looked down to his side.

"Um," she looked up to her father, "Cereal?" Kiba pursed his lips and stroked his goatee in thought.

"Alright we can do that," he gave a toothy grin, "Shik-chan get the cereal and the bowls. I'll start the bacon. Go! Go!" She scurried away to complete her mission. She returned, struggling with a box of cereal pressed to her chest and bowls in her small hands. Kiba took the bowls from her and set them on the counter. He lifted her up and set her next the bowls

"Hurry Daddy. I'm hungy hungy," she stuck out and drummed her belly.

"Patience, Patience Runt," he pressed a finger to her nose.

She poked her lip out and brought her fists to her hips, "I'm not very patience"

"Patient," he corrected, "You've never been patient. Even as a baby." He chuckled at her tilted head and curious eyes. He moved the sizzling bacon around, "If I took too long to change your diaper, you'd cry and cry. No tears, just you screaming. Like 'daddy I'm naked and I don't like it'." She giggled and he joined her. His heart swelled with joy at the sound of her sweet laughter. He glanced over at her and was glad he woke up that morning. She was his world. His reason to go on.

* * *

The two settled in front of the television set. He wrapped in his black comforter and her beside him bundled up in her bright red blankie. Bowls of left over cereal milk in their hands and an almost finished plate of bacon between them. Akamaru curled up behind them, so Shikon could recline back on him. Saturday morning cartoons kept them preoccupied as they enjoyed their breakfast. "So What do you want to do today," Kiba chomped at a slice of bacon as another commercial began.

Shikon brought a finger to her chin in thought, "Can we go to the park?"

"Sounds fun," he smiled.

"Yay," she threw her hands in the air almost knocking her bowl of milk out of her lap and onto the floor if Kiba hadn't caught it in time. He sighed before a small smile curled his lips upward.

"Better start getting ready," he hinted.

"After this go off," a slice of bacon hanging from her lips as she spoke.

"Fine after this," he picked up the last piece of bacon.

* * *

Kiba lolled his head back to look up at the clear blue sky; cumulus clouds scattered about making perfect Konoha weather. The sun kissed his skin, warming his face as he let out a long exhalation. The agitated voice of his daughter bringing him out of his tranquility. He lifted his head and his eyes darted to the place where he last saw her. He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes before bounding to his feet. "I take my eyes off her for a second and this happens," he mumbles under his breath as he jogs over to the scuffle. "Hey," he pulls his daughter off of the little boy who was just getting acquainted with her fist. The boy stumbled to his feet and scampered away as soon as he was free. "What happened," Kiba squatted down to her level. "Shikon Aiko," his voice stern when she didn't reply. She crossed her arms over her chest, her brows furrowed and lips pursed.

"He called me a name and I didn't like it, then he hit me. So, I hit him back," she paused, "Two times."

Kiba brought a palm to his face and tried to keep his stern facade in place but ultimately failed when a chuckle broke from his lips. He placed a hand atop her head between her curly pigtails and shook her by the head. "That's my girl," he sighed, "C'mon, I think it's time for us to go." He took her by the hand and led her back to the bench where Akamaru was waiting. She climbed unto the great white beast's back and he waited for her to be secure before he rose. "Where to next, Runt-Runt?"

"Can we go to BaBa's," she looked up to her father with pleading puppy eyes.

"Yea, we can swing by the old lady's," he chuckled.

"Can we get ice cream first," a wide grin on her face. He couldn't say no to that smile and she knew it.

"Yea, we can get ice cream," he smiled back at her, "Wanna take the long way." She grinned and zealously nodded her head.

* * *

The distant sound of water rushing down the Konoha river created the perfect background for their stroll through the forest surrounding the Inuzuka compound. A smile settled on his lips as he looked over to girl happily licking at the lasts of her ice cream cone. Sunlight filtered in through the canopy of leaves and the shadows danced upon her round face. He ran a hand over his daughter's hair, attempting to lay down defiant, frizzy strands. "You're getting your hair combed for real tonight," he warned her. She looked to him, her expression reading nothing but dread.

"No, daddy please," she pleaded.

"Nope. Case closed. You're getting your hair combed," he snickered, "Just because you're a wild child doesn't mean you have to look like one." She poked her lip out and pouted. "Aw fix your face," he ran a hand over face. She huffed knowing this one was a losing battle. Giving in, she munched at her waffle cone.

"Daddy look," she gasped and pointed, "It's so pretty." He followed her pointing finger to the tiny wildflowers growing along the unbeaten trail. He walked over and picked a few. He settled the tiny red flowers in each of her pigtails. "Do you know what name it is?"

"I think they're red chickweeds. I'm not too sure," he shrugged. Having spent some time around flower lovers he picked up a few things here and there. He used to bring Hinata and Shino out into these parts of the forest behind the Inuzuka compound a lot when they were younger. Hinata would pick flowers to press and Shino would do whatever it is he does with bugs. "You like it?"

"Yea. It's pretty," she beamed.

"Pretty, just like you," he smirked.

"Yep! Just like me," she giggled.

"Would you look at that we're already here." Her light brown eyes looked up to see them turning into the gates of the compound. Akamaru glanced over at Kiba as he hesitated for a moment.

"What," he questioned his companion.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just in my head," Kiba waves his hand to dismiss the idea before walking up the pathway. It was a bit odd for Tsume to not be kicking back on the porch with Kuromaru at this time of day. He inwardly sighed, praying she wasn't already sloppy. He hesitantly slid the front door open. Akamaru lowered himself so Shikon could climb down. She took off into the house. Kiba stood in the doorway. His chest tight with anxiety. His brows furrowed as his feet started to move on their own. His mind racing in a debate with itself. It couldn't be.

"BaBa," Shiko giggled down the hall then stopped dead in her tracks, "Oops, there company." Kiba's eyes widen as he heard her. He stepped in front of her and Akamaru took to his side.

"Kiba," a gruff voice called to him. A voice he had actually forgotten after years of trying to remember it. His heart sped up and dropped down into the pit of his gut. "Look at you, All grown up and shit." The man stood to his feet. A face he'd thought he'd never see again. The scar of slashes across the red fang on the man's cheeks distorted as he smiled.

"Shikon, cover your eyes," Akamaru ordered.

She begrudgingly brought her hands to her eyes, "But Papamaru what goin' on."

Kiba's chest heaved as his breathing grew ragged with rage. His fist balled up as he stepped towards the man. He drew his fist back and aimed for the man's jaw. Baring his fangs, he stood over the fallen man with his fist cocked back ready to deliver another blow. "Kiba," a firm grip tightened around his wrist. His head shot to the side to see who dare to stop him. "Calm yourself," his mother spoke through gritted teeth.

"Calm myself? You want me to be calm? How can I be calm? How can you be calm," he growled and yanked away from her hold.

"You've got your ma's uppercut," a calloused hand rubbed the man's stubbled jaw after popping it back into place.

"You fuckin'-," Kiba started towards him only for Tsume to stop him again. "Let me go!"

"Not until you calm the fuck down," she pinned her son to the wall. "Not in front of Shikon," she whispered. His eyes drifted over to where his daughter stood. Her eyes covered and little hands trembling from hearing the ruckus. He took a deep breath.

"Alright," he sighed and Tsume let him go.

"Uncover your eyes, Shik-chan and come here," she called to the girl. Shikon's hands slid down her face. Her eyes wide with worry and confusion. She scurried over and into her grandmother's arms. Tsume scooped the girl up and placed a kiss to her cheek, staining it with her Violetta lipstick. "How's my little puppy today," she smiled and pressed a finger to her granddaugher's nose, who barked and giggled in response.

"I missed you BaBa," Shikon gave her grandmother a squeeze.

At first, Tsume was apprehensive about being a grandmother. She didn't want either of her children to have to face the trials that being a young parent placed upon you. It was a different time. They had opportunities she never had but ,of course, Kiba heeded none of her warnings. He was most definitely her offspring and hardheaded just the same as she; because of that they were blessed with the little ball of joy that had nestled her way into their hearts.

"Missed you too, RuntRunt," Tsume hugged back and chuckled.

"BaBa? Who that man," her doe-like eyes moving over to the strange man who had apparently upset her daddy.

"That's," Tsume paused, "That's your daddy's daddy, so that makes him your granddaddy."

"Granddaddy," her brows furrowed as she tried to think the concept through.

"Yep," Tsume started to walk the girl over to the man in question. "Here Shikon this is your Jii-chan."

"Hey there, Little Bit," he grinned. She couldn't help but smile back. He had the smile that made her feel safe and the same smile she woke up to every morning. The same smile she got when she did something good and the same smile that let her know that things would be okay when she cried.

"Um, hi Jii-chan," she bashfully smiled back.

"That's enough," Kiba stalked over to his mother, "Give me my daughter."

"Kiba, she needs to-"

"No," he cut his mother off, something he'd normally never even think of doing but he couldn't let her go through with this. "Give me my daughter. I'm leaving."

"Fine," Tsume cut her eyes at him and handed the young girl over to her father. Kiba took the girl into his arms and without another word, stormed down the hall.

"Bye Bye BaBa! Bye Kuro-chan! Bye Jiichan," Shikon waved over her father's shoulder. He felt his muscles tensed hearing her refer to him that way. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve her farewell. He didn't deserve her smile. He didn't even deserve to be in her presence. Stomping out the front door, he tried to even his breathing. "Where we goin' now, Daddy?" He didn't know. He clung to the small girl as if he were the child. He stopped mid-stride and looked around.

"Hana should be home by now," Akamaru chimed in knowing his companion was not in his right state of mind at the moment.

"Right," he nodded his head, "Hana."

* * *

Chickweeds-Scarlett Pimpernels mean change, rendezvous


End file.
